


only angel / h.s.

by adelajda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelajda/pseuds/adelajda
Summary: ,,Tak co, jdeš do toho?”Nutno podotknout, že v ten moment Michelle nevěděla.Ten muž byl atraktivní. Hodně. Ale že by se opět snížila na tuhle úroveň?Ne. Nemůže.Ale… jednou… naposledy?,,Přemýšlíš o tom,” zasmála se Lindsay a Michelle si povzdechla. Její kamarádka měla koneckonců pravdu. Jasně že o tom přemýšlela. Nepochybovala o tom, že by to nebyl žádný problém, ale.. nebylo to správné.TW/ poruchy příjmu potravy, deprese, vulgarismy, kontent pro dospělé
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. c h a p t e r ☼ 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw/poruchy příjmu potravy, deprese, vulgarismy, kontent pro dospělé

,,Ne, ne a ne. Alec byl poslední.”

,,My víme, že to nemyslíš vážně, Michelle,” utahovala si její hnědovlasá kamarádka.

,,Vážně.”

Blížila se osmá hodina večerní a dívky byly na konci příprav na dnešní show. Amanda si právě oblékala latexový obleček, asi něco jako dnešní módu. Upřímně, Michelle nikdy neporozuměla tomu, do čeho je oblékají, ale její prací nebylo mít řeči, ale jít na to molo a snažit se neupadnout. 

Lindsay, zmíněná hnědovláska, již byla zčásti oblečená - teď jí pomáhali nandat karmínová křídla. Bude to právě ona, kdo vyjde na pódium jako první. 

Sindy čekaly ještě poslední úpravy. Její nezkrotné hnědé kadeře daly vždy nejvíce zabrat.

V místnosti se nacházely ještě další dívky, mezi nimi i Michelle, drzá blondýnka se smaragdovýma očima. Dívka se zrovna chystala převléct ze svého županu do modrého oblečku s bílými andělskými křídly.

,,Tak co, jdete do toho někdo?” ozvala se Lindsay a přitom si upravovala křídla v zrcadle. 

,,Já ne,” trvala na svém blondýnka a zalezla do kabinky, kde bude mít klid a soukromí na převlečení. Tedy, ne že by toho soukromí bylo nějak hodně.

,,Noták, Michellindo, ty jsi naše jistota,” přemlouvala jí její kamarádka, ,,vždycky je to sranda! A posledně šla Sindy, teď jsi na řadě ty.”

Michelle se zhluboka nadechla a snažila se nevybuchnout. Bylo jí jedno, že teď je její řada. Bylo jí jedno, že poslední byla Sindy. S Alecem se zařekla, že k tomu už nikdy nedojde. A to bylo asi tři měsíce zpět, při show v Chicagu.

,,Koho tady dnes vůbec máme?” zeptala se Amanda, která již byla plně připravena.

Lindsay se toho okamžitě chytila a nadšeně začala vyprávět: ,,Máme tu sexy hochy,” začala a Michelle si i přes dveře kabinky dokázala představit její ďábelský škleb, ,,Shawna..”

,,Moc mladej,” skočila jí do řeči Sindy.

,,dále nějakej Miguel, ten není nic moc,” pokračovala hnědovláska, ,,no a pak Harry, to je kus, dámy,” zakončila výčet zpěváků.

,,Bože, mluvíš o nich jako o obětech které si chceš upéct k večeři,” pronesla znechuceně dívka v kabince. Nerada by ale připustila, že ona se před třemi měsíci chovala stejně.

,,Neříkej, že to není zábava,” šťouchla si hnědovláska a na to už Michelle neodpověděla. Místo toho se naposledy podívala do zrcadla. Její dlouhé vlasy sahaly až po pas (což nebylo přímo obvyklé, andílci je většinou měli zastřižené), a po stranách vedly proužky zapletené do francouzských copů. Na obličeji měla vrstvu make upu. Smaragdové studničky byly ohraničeny nenápadným líčením a rty pokrýval lehký lesk.

Na sobě měla přiléhavou modrou róbu, která odkrývala část břicha a celé nohy. Přesto to nebyl dvou set - po straně byl spojen vršek a spodek. Strany obleku byly pokryty flitry.

Ignorujíc Lindsay, vylezla s kabinky a poprosila personál o pomoc s křídly. Její kamarádka ji pozorovala, jako kdyby jí koukala až do duše.

Vypadalo to, že jí chtěla něco říct, ale přerušilo je zvonění budíku, co si nastavila Amanda, aby věděly, že jim zbývá pět minut do začátku. Dělaly to tak vždy, protože nikdo nebyl schopen přijít a sdělit jim to. Tak daleko asi Viktorka nedošla.

,,Čas zazářit,” prohlásila Sindy a dívky se začaly řadit podle pořadí, ve kterém vystupují. Předtím, než se Lindsay postavila jako první, přešla k Michelle a pošeptala jí: ,,Myslím, že změníš názor.”

Michelle na to nijak nereagovala. Věděla, že to nemá žádnou cenu. Místo toho se zařadila na levou stranu, ze které vycházela.

Přestože show začínala za méně než tři minuty, v šatně byl hluk. Dívky totiž měly ve zvyku podporovat se a přesto, že nikdo nevěděl, jestli to opravdu myslí doopravdy, bylo to přinejmenším symbolické.

Minuta.

Michelle nervózně popocházela na místě. Ta nervozita jí asi nikdy nepřejde.

Pak se ozvala hudba. 

Show začala.


	2. c h a p t e r ☼ 2

Michelle sledovala svou kamarádku vystupovat ven z backstage. Najednou bylo mezi dívkami ticho.

Jakmile se Lindsay vrátila, obdařila je zářivým úsměvem a hned se jí chopili maskéři. Bylo třeba ji připravit na další výstup.

Řada před Michelle se nebezpečně ztečnovala a dívka už téměř viděla ven.

Před ní šla Amanda a blondýnka čekala na signál od producentů, který bude znamenat její východ.

Tři, čtyři,.. už už to mělo přijít.

Michelle si otřela zpocené dlaně, když najednou jí do očí bliklo světýlko: signál.

Ruce spustila podél těla a sebevědomým krokem se vydala na molo.

Jako první jí oslnily reflektory, ale přesto šla pořád stejným tempem. Úplně ignorovala jakoukoliv hudbu či tleskání vycházející z publika. Soustředila se jen na sebe a na svou chůzi.

Došla až na konec, kde udělala tisíckrát nacvičovanou pózu, otočila se a vydala se zpět. Jo, je to takhle jednoduchý.

Tentokrát už nebyla tak moc oslňována, a tak se zahleděla na onoho zpěváka.

Jeho hnědé kudrnaté vlasy rámovaly obličej s úsměvem a očima zabodnutýma do těch Michelliných. Přes růžovou košili měl klasický černý oblek a společenské boty.

_Sakra._

Dívka musela odvrátit zrak a cítila, že její tváře už nebarvila jen tvářenka.

S výdechem doslova zapadla do backstage a ihned se jí chopily ruce maskérů. Bude to ještě dlouhý večer.

——

,,Tak co, jdeš do toho?"

Nutno podotknout, že v ten moment Michelle nevěděla.

Ten muž byl atraktivní. Hodně. Ale že by se opět snížila na tuhle úroveň?

Ne. Nemůže.

Ale... jednou... naposledy?

,,Přemýšlíš o tom," zasmála se Lindsay a Michelle si povzdechla. Její kamarádka měla koneckonců pravdu. Jasně že o tom přemýšlela. Nepochybovala o tom, že by to nebyl žádný problém, ale.. nebylo to správné.

,,Jo, ale ne," vypadlo z ní nakonec, ale v duchu věděla, že to není tak úplně pravda.

,,Radši jdeme dovnitř," zavelela a obě dívky vešly do velkého sálu, kde se konala afterparty.

,,Tohle mám na vystupování stejně nejradši!" zasmála se Lindsay a přitom rozpřáhla ruce jako pravý anděl.

Michelle nemohla nesouhlasit. Teprve na after party se to mohlo pořádně rozjet. Ale bez práce nejsou koláče.

Blondýnka se podívala na svou kamarádku. Byla okouzlujicí. Vlasy měla stažené ve vysokém culíku a na sobě měla černé upnuté šaty a boty s vysokým podpatkem. Celý outfit byl doplněn zlatými doplňky a zlatým psaníčkem, takže vůbec nepůsobil obyčejně.

Nutno ale podotknout, že to samé by se dalo říct i o Michelle. Ta si nechala vlasy z přehlídky a zvolila světle růžovou košili s džinovou sukní. Na nohy obula bílé tenisky. Jeden by řekl, že si popletla párty, ale opak byl pravdou. Michelle vždy volila pohodlnější oblečení, protože si chtěla oslavu užít, ne si pořád upravovat šaty nebo utahovat culík.

,,Koukej, kdo je u baru," uculila se Lindsay a hned táhla druhou dívku směrem k místo výdeje drinků. Michelle pouze prokroutila očima, ale nijak neodporovala.

_Jednou to snad nevadí, ne?_

_VADÍ, vadí!_

Lindsay ladně zaplula na barovou stoličku a mávla na barmana. Michelle byla spokojená s výběrem jejího místa, protože sama si mohla sednout na druhou stranu od zpěváka.

,,Co pro vás mohu udělat, dámy?" ozval se barman. Jeho zelené vlasy zářily v přítmí sálu a Michelle zaregistrovala piercing na snad každém výrazném rysu jeho obličeje.

,,Dvě tequily s citronem, prosím," objednala Lindsay, ale Michelle odporovala: ,, Jen jednu, já poprosím Colu zero," usmála se a její kamarádka prokroutila očima. Nevěřila, že si její kamarádka nedá ani jeden drink. To nevypadalo jako ona.

,,Vy jdete na party a dáte si colu?" ozvalo se za dívkami posměšným tónem.

Michelle nejprve projel mráz po zádech, ale pak si uvědomila, že ten hlas zná.

,,Idiote, držím alkoholový půst!" otočila se na Marka, jednoho z těch, co se starají o světla a reflektory počas show.

Poznali se hned ze začátku a jejich vztah by se dal popsat jako "někdy tě chci zabít, ale jinak jsi fajn".

,,To víš, ona si řekla že alkohol má moc kalorií," zasmála se Lindsay.

Kdyby jen věděla... Michelle se nejprve podívala do země a potom zvedla zrak ke zpěvákovi, který seděl vedle Lindsay. Teda, seděl, v minulém čase.

,,Tady jedna tequila s citronem," přišel barman a při předávání nápoje na Lindsay laškovně mrkl, ,,a cola zero," uchechtl se, ale nápoj dívce podal.

Obě slečny slušně poděkovaly a čekaly, až zelenohlaváč odejde, aby mohly pokračoval v rozhovoru s Markem, ale barman se neměl k odchodu, místo toho se začal bavit s Lindsay, které to očividně bylo dost nepříjemné, ale slušné vychování jí zakazovalo odporovat.

Michelle se na ní podívala s výrazem lítosti, sebrala si svou Colu a při odchodu pošeptala Markovi "pomoz jí".

Dívka začala pochybovat o tom, jestli jí to tam baví. Spíš ne.

Našla první volnou sedačku a svalila se do ní. Tupě se podívala na svoji skleničku s colou ze... je opravdu zero? Co když se mu nechtěla vyndavat zero verze, a tak jí dal normální? Co když jí do toho něco přidal? Co když to vůbec není Cola?

Celá roztřesená odložila skleničku na stolek.

Nebude to pít.

Chtěla jít na svůj pokoj. Chvíli uvažovala, jestli se má prostě zvednout a jít, nebo říct něco Lindsay. Nakonec se ale rozhodla, že bude lepší poslat jí sms, protože tak nebude muset čelit jejímu přemlouvání. Po odeslání sms odložila mobil na stolek, vedle stále plné skleničky.

Proč jí dokáže tak moc vykolejit pitomá Coca Cola?

Zvedla se a vydala se ke dveřím.

Sál se nacházel v přízemí a její pokoj byl v desátém patře, s nádherným výhledem na Šanghaj. Přesto ale věděla, že teď si ho užívat nebude.

Potřebovala zlepšit náladu.

Nasedla do výtahu, který se ale ani nerozjel, neboť někdo opět zmáčkl tlačítko přivolání.

,,Kterej idiot..." zaklela Michelle a s povzdechem se opřela o stěnu výtahu.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil on.

,,Idiot Harry, omlouvám se, pospícháte někam?" řekl s úšklebkem a Michelle opět přejel mráz po zádech (tentokrát oprávněně).

Zblízka byl ještě atraktivnější než na molu.

Dokonce si i všimla, že má za a) ďolíčky a za b) stejnou barvu očí jako ona.

Jednou se nic nestane, nebo jo?

Dívka sváděla ohromný mentální boj, ale nakonec se rozhodla.

Taky si zaslouží trochu srandy.

Odlepila se od stěny výtahu a pomalu přešla ke zpěvákovi.

,,Myslím, že už ne," usmála se a pak přitiskla své rty na jeho.


	3. c h a p t e r ☼ 3

Michelle netušila, kolik je hodin, nebo co je za den. 

Instinktivně natáhla pravou ruku a zašmátrala po mobilu…

,,Co to kurva?” zabručela, když se její ruka nesetkala s dřevěným stolkem, nýbrž s něčími vlasy.

Do háje. 

Prudce otevřela oči, ale bála se podívat do strany. Všechno se jí to vybavovalo. 

_ ,,Tvůj, nebo můj pokoj?” odlepil své rty od dívčinných. _

_ ,,Tvůj,” odpověděla prostě. _

Ne, ne a ne. Do očí se jí samovolně nahrnuly slzy. Tohle nebyla pravda. Nemohla být. 

Zprava se ozvalo zabručení a Michelle ucítila, jak se postel trochu nahla, jak se spoluspící přetočil na bok. 

Michelle chtěla brečet. Neskutečně moc. Co se jí sakra stalo? Proč to udělala? Proč to  _ zase  _ udělala?

Byla naprosto nemožná osoba. Ráda by z toho vinila Lindsay, ale nemohla. Jeji kamarádka za nic nemohla. Tohle byla její zodpovědnost, její činy a její vyrovnávání se s důsledky.

Nikdy to nebylo o tom, že by ti muži byli nějakých způsobem ublížení, brali to snad jako normální věc, že jdou na módní přehlídku, vyspí se s nějakým andílkem, a pak už ho nikdy nevidí. Tedy kromě Aleca. Ten totiž přišel na pozadí celého toho aktu. A nelíbilo se mu to.

Dívka si ani nevšimla, že se jí po tváři skutálela slza. A další.

Otočila hlavou doleva (bezpečná strana) a naskytl se jí pohled na město. Jindy by ho možná obdivovala, teď chtěla co nejdřív pryč. 

Na zemi spatřila svou sukni a košili.

_ Společně, bez přerušení polibku, postupovali směrem k posteli.  _

_ Harry si začal sundávat kalhoty a Michelle jej napodobila. Oblečení odhazovala bůhvíkam a když zůstala ve spodním prádle, vyzývavě se posadila na postel. _

Vzpomínky z noci ji nutily měnit barvu v obličeji. 

Radši se celá přetočila k výhledu města, čekala, že ji to uklidní (neuklidnilo).

Málem se jí zastavilo srdce, když ucítila pohyb na druhé straně postele.

Harry se posadil.

_ No super, co teď,  _ pomyslela si Michelle. Její plán byl odejít co nejdřív, ale jako idiot přemýšlela nad vším, co se stalo a její šance byla pryč. 

Stiskla oči, snažila se vypadat, že spí.

Jelikož necítila, že by muž vstal, usuzovala, že se buď stále probouzí, nebo už projíždí mobil. A nebo taky sleduje, jestli spí. Michelle se snažila co nejvíc mohla, aby dýchala pravidelně a tím pádem věrohodně. 

Po asi minutě vysokého stupně koncentrace na svůj dech uslyšela, že něco odložil na stolek - pravděpodobně byl tedy na svém mobilu. Postel se lehce zhoupla, vypadalo to, že se protahuje, a potom dívka konečně cítila, že vstal.

Zůstavala ve stejné pozici (pro jistotu se zavřenýma očima) a naslouchala našlapování jeho bosých nohou. 

_ Prosím, ať jde do koupelny,  _ modlila se. To by byla její možnost úniku.

Tak nějak si uvědomila, že na sobě nic nemá, ani Harry ne a přistihla si, jak si ho představuje chodit po pokoji bez ničeho na sobě.

_ Vzchop se!  _ málem se otřásla studem. Nad takovýhlemi věcmi se nepřemýšlí. I když po noci už je to asi jedno.

_ Věděla, že její tělo je silná stránka. Přeci jen byla andílek a ve fitku trávila kolem dvou hodin pětkrát týdně. To, že si pak nedá ani Colu zero, nikoho nezajímá.  _

_ Viděla, že Harry skenuje její tělo a ušklíbla se. _

_ Vstala a přešla k němu. Cítila, že ho vzrušuje. _

_ Podívala se mu do očí a pak zamířila polibky po straně krku směrem dolů… _

Dveře zavrzaly. 

,,Kurva,” ozvalo se potichu a Michelle by se bývala ušklíbla, kdyby se nebála, že by to rozhodilo její koncentraci. 

Počkala, až uslyšela, že se dveře zavřely a než začala téct voda ve sprše.

V ten moment ze sebe odhodila pokrývku a začala si sbírat svoje věci. Rychle na sebe hodila spodní prádlo, sukni a halenku. Na boty se vykašlala a čapla je do ruky. 

Chyběla ji už jen kabelka, kterou našla na ostrůvku v kuchyni/jídelně. 

V ten moment ji nějak napadlo, že to asi není zas tak slušné, jen tak odejít a že je to i na její hrdost moc. 

Potichu si povzdychla a sebrala kus papírku co ležel vedle tašky a k jejímu štěstí tam byla i funkční propiska.

Načmárala vzkaz, hodila jej na postel spolu s tužkou a co nejrychleji vypadla z pokoje.

Oddychla si až ve výtahu (samozřejmě až když se rozjel, stejnou chybu už neudělala).

Cítila se příšerně a zpytovala svědomí jak jen to šlo.

V žaludku jí zakručelo a až v ten moment jí došlo, že má vlastně hrozný hlad. Ne že by to byl nějaký neobvyklý pocit.

Celá rozklepaná vyšla ven z výtahu v desátém patře a po odemknutí zapadla do svého pokoje.

Co to zase provedla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zase krátké, já se polepším (or maybe not hah)


	4. c h a p t e r ☼ 4

Ihned se svalila na postel (ne, že by doteď neležela a “nespala”) a tupě zírala do stropu. 

Je. To. Ale. Kráva.

Ne, vážně. Měla pocit, jako kdyby byla na světě jen proto, aby ubližovala. A aby ubližovala víc  _ sobě  _ než ostatním.

S povzdechem se začala prohrabovat v kabelce a hledat svůj mobil.

,,Do háje, kde jsi?” mumlala si pod neexistujícími vousy, a pak zoufale převrátila celou kabelku naruby, aby se všechen obsah vysypal na postel.

Viděla taštičku poslední záchrany (stále to je netěhotná žena, že ano), flašku s vodou, peněženku, ale mobil nikde.

,,Ne, ne, ne a ne!” zuřivě mrštila kabelkou na zem a hlasitě se rozvzlykala. Někdo si z ní vážně dělal prdel. 

Napadla jí poslední možnost. Kabelku nechala na zemi, její obsah na posteli a už už chtěla běžet za Lindsay, aby jí prozvonila, ale pak jí došlo, že ho stejně pravděpodobně nechala u Harryho v pokoji, takže tím, že by jí kamarádka zavolala, by na sebe akorát přitáhla víc pozornosti, což by vedlo k tomu, že by jí třeba ten mobil chtěl přinést a pak se bavit víc, než když si pro ten mobil přijde a hned odejde. Wow, vyčerpávající myšlenkový pochod.

Taky věděla, že než by se umyla a nějak upravila, trvalo by to dost dlouho na to, aby si sám mobilu všiml a přinesl jí ho.

Rychle se proto vydala do koupelny, aby se aspoň lehce zcivilizovala (rozumějme upravila makeup) a taky se rozhodla obléct si něco jiného, protože tohle oblečení jí připomínalo hřích, který provedla (bohužel, není křesťanka a desatero pro ni neplatí, ale stejně). Svižně se tedy převlékla do černého trika a volných modrých džín, na nohy obula boty co byly zrovna nejblíž a celá rozklepaná opustila svůj pokoj.

Všechno jí to začalo pořádně docházet až když dojela do šestého patra (ne, že by si to číslo pamatovala z noci, to se podívala až když před deseti minutami jela zpět nahoru) a přešla k pokoji číslo 622. Zhluboka se nadechla, vydechla a zaklepala.

Vyčkala asi deset vteřin, ale nic se nedělo. Dvacet a stále nic. Už se chystala zaklepat znovu, natáhla ruku, ale v ten moment se dveře otevřely.

Mohli byste být jakkoliv velcí svatoušci, ale kdyby se před vámi objevil Harry Styles pouze s ručníkem okolo pasu, taky byste zkoprněli. A to i v případě, že jste s ním v noci spali a pravděpodobně viděli víc než to, co je pod tím ručníkem.

Ačkoliv se snažila ovládat svůj pohled, oči jí sjely k obřímu tetování motýla na břiše a k vypracovaným abdominálním svalům. Možná zírala moc dlouho. Jo, zírala, páč oběť jejího zírání si právě odkašlala.

,,Přišla jsi přepsat ten vzkaz?” ušklíbl se a Michelle zrudla jako rajčátko. No jo, ona mu vlastně napsala ten lísteček. Bože, tohle všechno je kravina.

,,Můžu dovnitř?” povytáhla obočí a Harry se sice začal smát, nicméně ji dovnitř pustil.

,,Musím říct, že tohle nevypadá jako že “to v noci se nemělo stát”” utahoval si z jejího vzkazu a Michelle si pouze povzdechla. Upřímně netušila, co chytrého má odpovědět, protože se spíše koncentrovala na to, aby její pohled směřoval jinam než k okraji ručníku.

,,Ehm, nechceš se nějak obléknout?” nadhodila značně nervózně, což jen způsobilo další smích. 

,,Nedělej, že nevíš, co se tam skrývá,” dál si utahoval, ale nakonec s povzdechem přešel ke skříni a vyndal z ní triko, boxerky a volné černé kalhoty. Michelle už si téměř oddechla, když v tom se začal převlékat, před ní.

Dívka rychle odvrátila zrak a červená barva se jí opět nahrnula do obličeje.

,,Ehm, no, prostě jsem přišla, protože jsem si tu zapomněla mobil a tak jsem si pro něj přišla,” vychrlila na něj. Nechápala, proč je tolik nervózní.

,,Mobil?” zopakoval a svraštil obočí, ,,žádný mobil tady není,” odpověděl dost vážně a Michelle spadl kámen do kalhot.

Jak jako kurva není?

,,V kabelce ho nemám, musí tady být,” odporovala dívka. Neříkejte jí, že sem šla zbytečně!

,,Můžem se po něm podívat, ale nemyslím si, že tu nějaký je,” nabídl jí a sám odešel do kuchyně, kde začal s hledáním.

Michelle byla lehce vykolejená. Čekala, že to bude horší. Že se bude zlobit, nebo že bude naštvaný, že se vůbec vrátila, ale on byl úplně v klidu, ba co víc, bavil se celou touhle situací. Zato dívka byla celá nesvá, připadala si neskutečně trapně a chtěla, aby to rychle všechno skončilo.

Vydala se hledat k posteli. Odhrnula deky i polštáře, ale nikde nic. Zrovna se koukala ke stolku když se z kuchyně ozvalo: ,, A.. jak se vlastně jmenuješ?” To bylo poprvé, co zaregistrovala trochu nervozity.

,,Michelle,” odpověděla prostě a nahla se ke stolečku, ale mobil nikde. Pak zaregistrovala jeho mobil na druhém stolečku. Napadlo ji, že by ji mohl prozvonit, ale tím by mu musela dát své číslo, což se Michelle moc nechtělo. Na druhou stranu, určitě by to bylo rychlejší než tohle hledání.

,,Nemohl bys mě prozvonit?” nadhodila nakonec a Harry se doslova plácl do čela.

,,Chytrý,” ocenil, přešel ke stolku a odemkl svůj mobil, ,,akorát.. číslo?”

Michelle přešla k němu a začala diktovat: ,,725 689 125”

Harry začal vytáčet a… nic. 

Michelle si povzdechla a bývala by se svalila do postele, kdyby jí to nepřišlo nevhodné.

,,Bylas na té party?” zeptal se po chvíli ticha, i když si dívka byla jista, že ví, že na ní byla. Vždyť seděli u stejného baru.

,,Ano, byla jsem u baru, pak jsem si sedla do jedné ze sedaček a tam jsem ho ještě měla, psala jsem kamarádce, ale pak.. bože ne!”

To poznání jí plně udeřilo a Michelle si teď už opravdu musela sednout. Vážně byla tak vytočená, že nechala mobil na stolku vedle skleničky od nápoje?

Harry se na ni podíval tázavým pohledem.

,,Nechala jsem ho na stole v sále,” špitla. Bylo jí jasné, že mobil už tam nebude.

Na chvíli zavřela oči a když je otevřela, uviděla před sebou otevřenou dlaň, co ji Harry nabízel. Vzhlédla k němu.

,,Tak pojď, jdem ho najít,” prohlásil a Michelle nejistě přijala jeho ruku, kterou jí pomohl vstát. Sám si strčil svůj mobil do kapsy a jako první se vydal směrem ke dveřím.

_ Dobrej zadek,  _ pomyslela si Michelle.

_ Koncentruj se sakra. _

,,Na co čekáš?” zeptal se jí od teď už otevřených dveří.

Michelle se k němu pomalu vydala.

,,No já nevím, proč mi vůbec pomáháš? Já jsem ráno zdrhla a nechala jenom debilní lísteček se vzkazem, že se to nemělo stát a že bychom měli dělat, že se neznáme, což se mimochodem vlastně neznáme, ale víš jak to myslím. Tak proč?” optala se. Opravdu ji to zajímalo.

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak Harry promluvil.

,,Přesně jak říkáš, Michelle, neznáme se. A to bych rád změnil,” při vyslovení jejího jména dívkou přeběhla vlna tepla.

,,Je to kvůli sexu?” zeptala se na rovinu, ale Harry se začal smát. Odstoupil od dveří a přešel ještě blíž k dívce. Jednou rukou jí zastrčil pramínek vlasů za ucho.

,,Ne, Michelle, není to kvůli sexu,” prohlásil naprosto vážně a dívka na chvíli zadržela dech. V břiše cítila tisíce motýlků. Byla zklamaná, když od ní Harry odstoupil.

,,Tak jdeme pro ten mobil, nebo ne?”


	5. c h a p t e r ☼ 5

Všechno jí to připadalo strašně.. divný. Tak divný, že neměla náladu přemýšlet nad gramatikou.

Prostě nechápala, jak někdo může být tak .. milý? Po tom, co se na něj večer vrhla, vyspali se a ona potom utekla pod štítem sprchy. Prostě super situace, hlavně se dál usmívat.

Co je to za člověka?

,,Jojo,” lehce popoběhla a Harry za ní zavřel dveře. Bylo to lehce trapné, čekat, až zamkne.

Když se tak konenčě stalo, po nesnesitelně dlouhých třech vteřinách, společně se vydali směrem k výtahu.

,,Víš, co pořád nechápu?” prolomil ticho a tlačítkem přivolal výtah.

Michelle rozhodně nechtěla odpovídat a rozhodně nechtěla jet tím stejným výtahem jako včera. Přestože neodpověděla, Harry pokračoval: ,,Co lidi táhne k modelingu.”

Michelle by rozhodně nelhala, kdyby řekla, že se jí ulevilo - čekala nějakou o dost horší, horší otázku.

Lehce našpulila rty, jak to dělá, když přemýšlí, ale odpověděla až když nastoupili do výtahu.

,,Řekla bych, že u každého je to jiné. Já třeba pocházím z rodiny, která je plná modelů a modelek a bylo nemyslitelné tuhle linii přerušit. Být to na mě, nedělám to. Vždycky jsem chtěla být pilotka,” vybalila na něj v podstatě celý svůj životní příběh.

Harry zůstal ticho celou dobu, až konečně vystoupili v přízemí a vydali se do sálu, kde se de předtím konala party.

,,Já ani nevím, co bych dělal, kdybych nebyl zpěvákem. Všechno to začalo už v šestnácti, nějak jsem neměl příležitost přemýšlet nad tím, co by kdyby,” promluvil zničehonic a Michelle na něj letmo pohlédla.

Aby byla upřímná, nevěděla o něm nic. Nebyla jako Lindsay, která si ho beztak ihned vystalkovala, nebo jako Amanda, která by se okamžitě vyptávala na tisícero otázek. Michelle nikdy předtím nezajímalo, kdo byli její… bývalí? nevěděla, zda se tomu dá tak říct, ale bylo to nejblíž ke vztahu co kdy měla. Naposledy si něco zjistila až o Alecovi. A to ale bylo až po _tom_. 

V tichosti došli až ke vstupu a Harry í opět galantně otevřel dveře.

,,Díky,” špitla a oba dva vstoupili do, nyní již prosvětleného sálu. Vypadalo to tam úplně jinak než včera večer. Velké rolety, které včera bránily prostupu světla, byly vytažené až nahoru, disco koule nesvítila a všude byl pěkný bordel. Očividně tam ještě nebyli uklízeči.

,,Kde jsi seděla?” zeptal se její doprovod a Michelle sebevědomě zamířila k sedačce, kde se večer předtím usadila. Poznala to i díky plné skleničce Coly. Až teď jí došlo, že za ní vlastně nikdy nezaplatila. Ups.

,,Samozřejmě, že tady není,” povzdechla si už z dálky. To se dalo čekat. 

Došli až k sedačkám a Michelle sotva držela slzy.

Nebyla _úplně_ závislá na mobilu, každopádně tvořil část její práce, potřebovala ho. Navíc se chtěla nějak spojit s rodinou, kamarády a lidmi na sociálních sítí. Teď neměla jak. Všechny fotky byly někde v háji.

,,Třeba ho někdo našel a dal do ztrát a nálezů,” navrhl Harry a Michelle se uchechtla.

,,Vážně věříš tomu, že kdyby tady někdo viděl povalovat se iPhone Xs, vzal by ho a dal do ztrátů a nález? To totiž dává smysl,” pronesla sarkasticky a rozhazovala přitom rukama.

,,Zkusit se to může,” trval si na svém, ale Michelle jen zakroutila hlavou.

,,Ne, já půjdu za šéfem, ten mi snad něco zařídí…” prohlásila, ale na jejím hlase byl slyšet smutek.

,,Chceš zatím půjčit můj?” vypadlo z Harryho, ale zdálo se, že to chce vzít zpět. Michelle neodpovídala a k jejímu překvapení tedy pokračoval: ,,Mám jich pět, jeden postrádat nebudu.”

,,Ne, děkuju, vážně,” pohotově odvětila Michelle a už si v hlavě připravovala, jak se rozloučí… ne, nechtěla se rozloučit. Jen jí to přišlo vhodné. V duchu to nechtěla. Ten muž se jí zamlouval.

,,Už jsi snídala?” zeptal se a jako na zavolanou dívce zakručelo v břiše.

_Sakra, sakra, sakra…_

Harry se začal smát.

,,Takže ne,” prohlásil jasnou věc.

Michelle se začala nechutně potit. Nechtěla jíst. Nebo teda chtěla, ale ne s Harrym. Problém jí dělá jíst i s Lindsay, natož s někým vpodstatě cizím.

Jídlo jí přinášelo úzkost.

Navíc, co by tak měli? Vajíčka se slaninou? Croissanty?

Ne, ne a ne.

Tohle ne.

,,Já - já jsem domluvená na snídani s kamarádkou,” vykoktala, a rozhodně to neznělo nijak důvěryhodně. 

Harry povytáhl obočí, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Asi si pomyslel, že to je nějaká “věc modelek”.

,,Fajn, tak já ti hodím ten mobil na pokoj kolem desáté? Na jakém jsi?” 

Počkat, cože. Však řekla, že nechce jeho mobil!

Došlo jí, že ho nepřemluví.

S povzdechem odpověděla, že je na pokoji 1087.

Společně se vydali směrem k výtahu, Harry očividně spokojený sám se sebou a Michelle, nervózní a nesvá. Při chůzi se jejich ruce párkrát otřely, až se Michelle nepatrně posunula, aby se to už nestalo.

U výtahu se rozloučili v šestém patře a jakmile se dveře zavřely, Michelle vydechla a opřela se o stěnu. Proč s ním byla úplně jiný člověk?

Do čeho se to zapletla?


	6. c h a p t e r ☼ 6

,,Michelle, kde jsi sakra byla celých 11 hodin?!”

Oslovovaná se ani nepodivila tomu, že se někdo nachází v jejím pokoji. Sdílet klíče je přece samozřejmost.

,,Spala jsem?” odpověděla, ale hned jí došlo, že si pořádně naběhla.

,,S někým?” pošťouchla ji Lindsay, vstala z postele na které celou dobu seděla a přešla ke své kamarádce, ,,nejde se ti dovolat,” dodala.

,,Ztratila jsem mobil,” vyhnula se tak první otázce, ,,a teď mám vážně hlad,” dodala, i když sama věděla, že na víc než rýžové chlebíčky se nezmůže. Přešla proto do jídelního koutu a pár si jich vzala na talířek a přidala si zeleninu, protože přeci zdravý životní styl.

,,To budeš jíst jen tohle? Dej si aspoň jogurt,” zamračila se Lindsay a otevřela lednici, aby jí nějaký podala. 

,,Aha. Žádnej tady nemáš,” poznamenala něco, co bylo jasné při pohledu na prázdnou lednici.

,,No nevadí. Beru tě ale na pořádnej oběd. Třeba poké bowl!” zasnila se hnědovláska a její blonďatá kamarádka jen pokývala hlavou. Co jiného jí zbývalo?

,,Stejně nemůžu uvěřit, že tohle je poslední show pro tento rok… další až v únoru!” pronesla Michelle a myslela to vážně. Nikdy by si nemyslela, že jí hlavní sezóna skončí už v listopadu. Jasně, chystají ji ještě další přehlídky, ale ne se všemi andílky. 

,, Aspoň že budeme spolu,” usmála se Lindsay, nechceš jít do bazénu? Máme v podstatě dovolenou,” zasmála se a kamarádka jí sice úsměv oplatila, ale zakroutila hlavou. Musí si počkat na ten telefon.

Letmo koukla na hodiny, bylo devět čtyřicet. Ještě dvacet minut. 

,,Klidně běž napřed, já si musím ještě zařídit ten mobil,” odpověděla.

,,Jak myslíš,” Lindsay pokrčila rameny a opustila pokoj.

Michelle by možná měla přemýšlet nad tím, jaké plavky si na sebe vezme, ale její mysl byla okupována myšlenkami na toho muže, s kterým strávila noc.

Kdyby jen věděl, jaký je to špatný člověk. Jenom co si vzpomene na jméno Alec.. chce se jí brečet.

Vždycky to brala jako srandu. Mít show a jedna (nebo i víc, každopádně ta jedna vždy dostala toho nejatraktivnějšího) se vyspí s jedním ze zpěváků, pak ho odkopne a jede se a další show. Je to možná kruté, na druhou stranu - ani ti muži to většinou neberou nijak vážně. 

Alec byl ale jiný. Měl pocit, že dojde na něco víc. 

Problém je takový, že tohle všechno je v rámci agentury Victoria Secret přísně zakázáno. Jejich práce je udržovat si postavu a vystupovat na mole. Ne se spustit s každým druhým. To poslední, co agentura potřebuje, je označení lehkých dam.

Jenomže ono to tak skoro je. Nebo bylo. Po Alecovi Michelle došlo, že to není taková sranda. Jenomže teď se stalo tohle a.. 

Ano, Harry Styles je přitažlivý muž. Ty delší kudrnaté vlasy rámující symetrický obličej, smaragdové oči a vypracovaná postava. Charakter gentlemana.

Ale nebylo to správné.

Z myšlenek Michelle vylekalo zaklepání na dveře.

Vymrštila se do sedu a šla otevřít.

Za dveřmi ale nikdo nestál, jen na zemi byla krabička a na ní list se vzkazem.

_ “12:35 ve vstupní hale” _

Ach ne. Vždyť před dvaceti minutami slíbila Lindsay, že s ní půjde na oběd! A teď má jít s Harrym? Počkat, to ani nejde, nedokáže s ním jít… 

Mentálně se profackovala, sebrala mobil a zalezla zpět do pokoje.

Jaký si to uděláš, takový to máš.

********

,,Jak jako že nemůžeš?” vyletěla Lindsay jako čertík z krabičky. 

Bylo asi jedenáct a dívky už byly dávno venku z bazénu. Teď trávily společný čas v Michellině pokoji.

,,Nemůžu,” zopakovala snad po páté Michelle.

,,Ale -“

Ťuk ťuk. 

Někdo přišel.

,,Jdu tam!” Michelle se chopila situace, aby se mohla vyvléknout z vysvětlování, proč nemůže na společný oběd.

Rychle doběhla od postele, na které seděly, ke dveřím a pomalu je otvírala.

,,Ahoj Michelle, ahoj Lindsay,” pozdravil je Johnatan, jejich manažer.

,,Ehh, dobrý den,” vyšlo z dívek.

Nutno říci, že Johnatan byl takový perverzní podivín. Ve svých čtyřicítkách neměl žádné děti a vypadalo to, že si dělá zálusk na nějakou modelku. Ale byl to jejich nadřízený, takže se k němu všechny dívky chovaly aspoň s předstíranou úctou.

,,Poprosil bych mluvit se slečnou Michelle o samotě,” promluvil k Lindsay, které lehce zrůžověly tváře, nicméně vstala a před opuštěním místnosti po Michelle hodila soucitný pohled. Tohle nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Jakmile se za Lindsay zavřely dveře, Michelle pokynula ke stolku a křeslům (přeci nebudou sedět na její posteli).

,,Děkuji,” Johnatan se usadil a upravil si svoje šedé sako. Michelle se lehce zvedal žaludek z jeho přegelovaných černých vlasů.

,,Půjdu k věci. Naskytla se tu pro Vás nabídka práce,” pokračoval a Michelle byla jedno ucho.

,,Jednalo by se o spolupráci s panem Stylesem. Zároveň by bylo možné udržet status anděla.”

Počkat cože? Jak jako práce u pana Stylese? 

,,Myslím, že nemám zájem,” vypadlo z Michelle předtím, než mohla vůbec něco promyslet. Jakmile to vypustila z úst, plácla se rukama přes rty. 

,,Myslím, že vám dám čas na rozmyšlení,” uchechtl se dívčině reakci, ,,jednalo by se hlavně o participaci v jeho hudebních klipech a případně propagace jeho módní kolekce. Jak jsem říkal, mohla byste nadále zůstat andílkem, pokud by to šlo skloubit časově. Odpověď bych potřeboval do dnešního večera, ale počká to i do zítřejšího rána. Bohužel nazítří večer odlétám ze Šanghaje, proto je nutno rozhodnout se takto brzy. Dejte mi proto prosím vědět co nejrychleji,” s těmi slovy se zvedl a vydal ke dveřím. Michelle tam zůstala sedět jako solný sloup a neslyšela ani jeho slova na rozloučenou.

Co se to děje, podruhé?


End file.
